Feliz navidad Para Todos
by ALEXME.S
Summary: Para los que causan dolor a los demas y no resiven un castigo y creen que pueden seguir haciendolo durante el resto de sus vidas esto es una advertencia ya que si el castigo no se los dan en esta vida se les dara al acabar con ella, espero que tengan suerte cuando conoscan a sus verdugos(posible Toothcup y muertes un poquito sangrientas, y soy pesima con los summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Bien para empezar esta idea se me ocurrió después de ver La Reunión Del Diablo y luego ver Maléfica, por que se me ocurrió con los personajes de Como Entrenar A Tu Dragón la verdad es que no lo se pero bueno que se le va a hacer jeje, además de que tal vez si mi imaginación sigue insistiendo incluiré algunos Creepypasta eso ya lo veré luego, esto tendrá OC totalmente míos algunos están inspirados en otros que e visto en películas, libros, etc, etc.**

**Además de que esto es algo así como un especial Anti-Navideño o algo así la verdad ni yo se muy bien como describirlo solo se que las vocecitas en mi cabeza me decían que mejor lo subiera en diciembre en vez de en Halloween no se por que no pregunten mejor ni yo se la respuesta**

**Advertencia: Pero bueno ya me desvié del tema y antes que nada ninguna de las películas que mencione me pertenecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, y los Creepypasta les pertenecen a quienes las creo (la verdad no tengo idea de quien fue que los creo). **

**Bien supongo que eso es todo ahora los dejo leer**

**Prologo**

Su grito lleno de dolor y miedo resonaba por cada pasillo del vacío establecimiento, bueno no tan vacío si tomamos en cuenta que cada vez disminuida mas el numero de personas vivas que aun estaban allí.

Fácilmente podía escucharse el caer de la lluvia la cual generaba un ambiente algo frio y triste sobre todo para los que estuvieran atrapados en ese edificio abandonado, con cada gota de lluvia la herida abierta en el costado dejaba escapar cada vez mas de ese liquido vital sin el cual muchos seres en este mundo pueden vivir , a la vez en que ese pobre chico herido se desangraba el causante de tales heridas seguía torturando y matando a los podres desafortunados que se hallaban en el edificio , poco a poco uno a uno iban muriendo a manos de este ser que solo quería saciar su sed de sangre, en momentos morían asta dos el punto es que si tenias la desgracia de encontrártelo cuando tratabas de huir, no importa lo que isieras podrías corre, gritar, pelear, suplicar por tu vida y pedir piedad, no importaba que isieras al encontrártelo tu destino ya estaba decidido desde un principio, ya que sin importar que ya no tenias escapatoria.

Aquel que se encontrara en su camino parecía no tener posibilidad de seguir con vida y a Ellos les encantaba esa idea, disfrutaban el arrebatarle la vida a sus victimas ese era uno de sus muchos placeres y diversiones ya que ambos lo encontraban divertido.

Al matar la emoción que le provocaba, ese placer, esa alegría, esas ansias por ver a esas personas suplicar por piedad que obviamente no recibirían lo alegraba, el verlos correr o pelear por mantenerse con vida le causaba una gran diversión, darles la falsa esperanza de salvación para que al siguiente paso que dieran lo vieran aparecer y las expresiones de terror sustituyeran esas estúpidas sonrisas de alivio le causaba una gran felicidad y satisfacción, pero claro nada de eso se comparaba a cuando veía a sus victimas retorcerse de dolor y suplicar por ayuda y misericordia mientras el lo torturaba con una gran sonrisa mientras tarareaba una melodía infantil, ambos causados por la felicidad que sentía al matar

**Bien si llegaron asta aquí significa que el fic esta un poquito decente y si quieren que lo continúe o les gusta o lo detestan o lo que sea dejen un review y díganme si tengo algo que mejorar o lo que sea tratare de ver si puedo subir los otros dos capítulos antes de que acabe el fin de semana y con esto se despide **

**ALEXME.S, sayonada, bye, adiós y lo que sea jeje**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien por si alguien lee esto ya me puse a cumplir con lo que prometí de tratar de subir el primer y segundo cap antes de acabar el fin de semana y no se haya pero aquí son mas de las 3 AM y yo sigo sin ganas de dormir así que como ya dije**

**Advertencia: ninguna de las películas o Creepypasta me pertenece cada una tiene su creador y o no se quien es o no me acuerdo el nombre yo no gano nada al escribir este fic excepto el sacarme esta idea de la cabeza y compartirla con el mundo para que me diga si le agrada o si la odio siempre acepto lo que me digan ok incluso los malos**

**Y eso me recuerda en este cap aparece nuestro lindo Hiccup (Hipo como le quieran decir)**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1) en este fic el bueno como lo digo, así será un asesino, las razones por las cuales mata las explico después en algún cap futuro, además de que tiene 18 años.**

**2) Entre las razones por las que mata esta en que esto a pasado de generación, en generación, por parte de su lado materno.**

**3) aquí aparecen oc míos, algunos inspirados en algunas series, películas, libros, etc.**

**Cap 1: Dark Blood**

Nadie se hubiera esperada que lo que parecía una simple fiesta en un edificio (aparentemente abandonado) en el que se realizaría lo que se consideraba la velada del siglo terminaría convirtiéndose en el establecimiento de una de las mayores masacres que la isla de Berk tuviera el horror de presenciar, causada por un grupo de personas que fácilmente serian clasificadas como demonios, monstros o asesinos a sangre fría que disfrutaban con el dolor y el sufrimiento ajeno.

Uno de los primeros en aparecer fue un chico de aparentemente unos 18 años, de cabello castaño rojizo algo largo hasta los hombros desordenado dándole un aspecto de cierto modo tierno y rebelde, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y profundo que tenían cierto brillo de inocencia mezclada con locura, de piel blanca con pecas que le daban un toque infantil, de compleción delgada pero aun así algo musculosa, rasgos algo infantiles y a la vez atractivos y maduros a la vez, vestía unos pantalones negros, una playera verde, con un chaleco con capucha de color café oscuro y unas botas marrones.

Cuando llego a la gran habitación en la cual se estaba realizando la fiesta lo primero que hiso fue subirse al escenario que horas antes había sido instalado para la mesa del DJ, para luego llamar la atención del chico moreno con gafas de sol encargado de la música.

Cuando el moreno estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le hablo

-bien aahh- comenzó a hablar el DJ asiendo notar que no sabía cual era el nombre del castaño

-dime Dark- dijo el castaño de lo mas tranquilo con una sonrisa algo burlona

-bien Dark cual es tu petición de la noche- pregunto el DJ tratando de ser amable

-a nada complicado- Dark cada vez se acercaba mas al DJ el cual comenzaba a ponerle nervioso su cercanía, hasta que estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo

Cuando estaba apunto de preguntar que era lo que quería, ya era demasiado tarde, ya que Dark le había clavado una navaja abriendo una herida desde el estomago hasta el pecho, para luego introducir su mano en el estomago del chico que había comenzado a gritar de dolor pidiendo ayuda y quitando la música en el proceso, cuando saco la mano en ella tenia parte de las entrañas del DJ en la mano para luego pasarlo por el cuello de su victima y comenzar a ahorcarlo con ellas, para luego sacarle un ojo y tirarlo al aire para que luego este aterrizara en la boca de un cadáver que estaba colgado del techo por un alambre con púas, mientras Dark solo alcanzaba a reírse a carcajadas como si le hubieran dicho el mejor de los chistes lo perturbador de su risa es que se escuchaba con una extraña mezcla de inocencia infantil y demencia

Las reacciones por parte de los que estaban viendo la perturbadora escena no se isieron esperar algunos solo alcanzaron a gritar de miedo, otros corrían buscando una salida, algunos se habían orinado del miedo, solo tres grandulones que posiblemente de algún equipo deportivo pesado fueron al escenario para dárselas de hombres y detener a Dark

Uno de ellos era pelinegro de ojos azules, posiblemente puro musculo, ese fue el primero en ir tras Dark el cual simplemente lo esquivo, para luego darle una patada en el estomago, seguido de un golpe en las costillas y en el cuello, cuando el pelinegro estaba en el piso Dark aprovecho para tomar la navaja y clavársela desde la clavícula hasta la mandíbula, otro de los grandulones era de pelirrojo y de ojos cafés que fue a embestir a Dark junto a un rubio de ojos verdes, Dark los esquivo dando una voltereta asía atrás mientras agarraba una especie de arma del piso esta era una gran hoja de metal afilado con un mango, uno de los chicos que tenia familiares occidentales pudo reconocer el arma como una gran alabarda, el arma completa era incluso mas grande que el cuerpo del castaño, pero aun así este la levanto como si nada, con un movimiento corto la cabeza del rubio y algunos dedos de la mano del pelirrojo para luego cortarle una pierna ocasionando que callera al suelo

Una vez en el suelo Dark se acerco con la navaja y comenzó a hacerle cortes por todo el cuerpo, para luego abrirle el estomago y comenzar a cortar sus entrañas poco a poco mientras tarareaba una melodía infantil que a la vez sonaba totalmente tétrica considerando la situación en que la tarareaba además de los gritos de dolor de la aun viva victima.

Cuando el cuerpo se quedo sin vida, Dark se levanto de lo mas tranquilo y recogió su alabarda a la cual comenzó a quitarle la sangre con un pedazo de tela que anteriormente era parte de la ropa de los chicos a los cuales acababa de matar, al momento de acabar de limpiarla su celular comenzó a sonar por lo cual contesto al segundo tono ya que en el primero se entretuvo escuchando la canción de Maquiavélica Hada de los dientes la cual era una de sus favoritas

-quien murió- pregunto Dark medio sarcástico

-pues algunos, aun que aun nos queda trabajo que hacer, creo que esta será una de nuestras mejores masacres verdad- dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea telefónica

- en otras palabras hoy será una hermosa noche de luna roja verdad- dijo algo alegre Dark

-acaso esperabas algo mas Hiccup- pregunto la misma voz

-no la verdad es que no y donde esta Toothless- pregunto el castaño

- le pedí que fuera a preguntarle a Hela si hay algún cambio de ultimo minuto

-sabes es difícil creer que el ultimo Furia Nocturna y la ultima Furia Gélida son parte de nuestro clan- dijo el castaño algo divertido

-tranquiliza tus hormonas asta que terminemos con esto quieres, después si quieres te tomas con Toothless una escapada de cinco días para que hagan todas las pervertideces que quieran- dijo la chica algo divertida mientras el castaño se sonrojaba notablemente

-oye eso es privado- dijo Hiccup algo molesto y avergonzado

-Ni tanto sinos ponemos a considerar lo fuerte que gritan ambos cuando lo hacen y sobre todo cuando dejan la ventana abierta permitiendo a cualquier fujoshi entrar sin problema- respondió la chica con un tono burlón y pervertido

-volviste a entrar en la habitación mientras Toot y yo lo hacíamos verdad- pregunto sarcástico sabiendo la respuesta

-tal vez, bueno ya me voy tengo gente que matar- dijo la chica antes de cortar y hacer que Hiccup suspirara recordándose mentalmente cerrar bien las puertas y ventanas cuando fuera a hacerlo con su amado dragón

**Bien si alguien llego asta aquí significa que esto va mas o menos bien, bueno dejen sus comentarios buenos, malos o lo que sea se despide ALEXME.S **

**Bye **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien y aquí el cap que prometí y bueno mejor lo digo ahora lo mas probable es que no suba otro cap sino asta el siguiente fin de semana o el miércoles o jueves que es cuando mis clases se acaban y me olvido de la escuela durante algunas semanitas**

**Advertencia: ni películas, libros, o Creepypasta que mencione me pertenecen yo solo hago esto para sacarme la idea de la cabeza**

**Aclaraciones: **

**1)aquí Hiccup tiene una buena relación con su familia materna, incluso viven en la misma casa**

**2)la relación con su familia paterna es pésima, además de que su padre sin saberlo lo quiere muerto**

**3) algunas de las armas, o expresiones que use son tanto japonesas como latinas(la razón es por que soy latina y no pude evitar poner una que otra expresión latina y la japonesa por que suelo ver demasiados animes y mangas y bueno se me pegaron algunas cosas entre ellas el origen de las armas y posiblemente uno que otro nombre)**

**Cap 2: Red Blood**

Por uno de los pasillos del edificio, algunos chicos lograron meterse a una habitación entre esos chicos estaban una chica pelirroja y una castaña, los chicos eran dos rubios, un castaño y un pelinegro, los cuales buscaron desesperadamente la forma de cerrar las puertas y asegurarlas al hacerlo soltaron todos un suspiro de alivio creyendo que avían escapado del peligro asta que llegara ayuda, además de que como armas tenían dos pistolas y un cuchillo todos estaban seguros que si ese loco aparecía entonces podrían matarlo con facilidad de lo que no se dieron cuenta es que por una de las ventanas una chica de 15 años tenia cabello negro con mechones rojos y azules, además de tener una pollina(flequillo o como se le llame en su respectivo país, aquí le decimos pollina) de color blanco que le cubría parte de un ojo, tenia la piel blanca y sus ojos eran marrones aun que no se podía identificar si eran oscuros o claros que tenían un pequeño destello de sadismo y diversión, vestía unos pantalones negros, una camisa rojo sangre, unos guantes sin dedos azules oscuro, unas botas negras asta las rodillas y una chaqueta con capucha negra.

-quien eres tu- pregunto la pelirroja

-me dicen Red y todos morirán aquí adentro- dijo de lo mas calmada y con voz algo inocente y tétrica

-si claro y quien nos matara- pregunto uno de los rubios pensando que era una broma

- pues yo quien mas si no-dijo Red con una sonrisa burlona

-si claro, como si una chica pudiera….- el otro rubio fue interrumpido por el grito de dolor de la chica castaña ya que Red se había acercado a ella y la tomo por el cuello rompiéndoselo, para luego arrancarle la cabeza sacando un buen trozo de columna vertebral en el proceso.

-¡pero que diablos!- dijo el pelinegro con miedo mientras tomaba la pistola y le disparaba tres veces a Red a quemarropa, impresionándose al notar que ella los había esquivado con habilidad y utilizando a uno de los rubios como escudo haciendo que las balas le atravesaran la cabeza matándolo al instante, luego se le acerco al pelinegro para arrebatarle la pistola y sacar un cuchillo con el cual le corto el cuello al pelinegro para luego clavárselo en la frente con tal fuerza que al sacarlo la cabeza se abrió dejando escurrir algo de sangre de la cabeza además de dejar ver un poco de su cerebro, y todo eso lo hiso sin quitar esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro a la vez que comenzaba a tararear una melodía infantil.

Luego el otro rubio tomo la otra pistola y disparo pero Red fue mas rápida y utilizo el cuchillo para desviar la bala y acercarse a el para abrirle una herida desde la mandíbula a la cabeza y luego atravesarle el cuello, después de eso se acercó a la pelirroja mientras sacaba una Katana con la cual le abrió el estomago y saco algunas entrañas jalándolas y luego tomando a la chica del cuello para luego estamparla una y otra vez contra la pared cada vez con mas fuerza ocasionando que su cabeza se rompiera manchando el piso y la pared.

Mientras el chico observaba todo con absoluto terror a la vez que se arrinconaba en una esquina de la habitación con el cuchillo temblándole en las manos, a la vez que notaba que el era el único que seguía con vida lo cual iso que se asustara mas pensando en que rayos le podría hacer esa cruel chica que había matado como si nada a cinco personas en menos de diez minutos y todo sin sudar una gota o mostrar algún signo de cansancio o esfuerzo

-Y bien dime disfrutaste el espectáculo- pregunto Red mientras veía a un rincón en el otro lado de la habitación del cual apareció un niño de unos 5 años, de cabello negro, ojos verdes, piel blanca, que vestía una camisa negra manga larga, un pantalón azul oscuro, una sudadera verde y unas convers negras

- si mami y mucho- dijo el niño

-aun que aun nos falta uno- dijo Red con un tono algo infantil y maternal

-pues entonces mátalo

-Lon-Kun acaso creías que lo dejaría con vida- dijo Red algo indignada

-es que lo parecía un poco- dijo Lon

-que ingenuo eres a veces Lon-Kun jeje- dijo de forma maternal Red

Para luego darse la vuelta y ver a su futura victima temblando del miedo sosteniendo a duras penas el cuchillo con las manos temblorosas, estando que se orinaba del miedo que sentía al ver a su próxima muerte o de siquiera pensar que podría hacerle

-que ocurre pareces asustado- dijo una voz infantil que provenía de una esquina de la habitación de esta salió un niño de 6 años tenia castaño de ojos marrones y piel clara, que vestía una camisa azul oscuro, unos pantalones negros y unas convers verdes

- y dime que esperabas Gaby, recuerda que la mayoría nos teme sobre, aun mas cuando descubren quienes somos- dijo Lon calmado

-jeje se me había olvidado, aun que aun me sorprende un poco lo que dicen- dijo Gaby calmado

-y que es lo que te sorprende que digan que por donde pasamos siempre hay un rio de sangre y una tormenta inminente de caos y destrucción, o lo que dicen que nuestra presencia es señal de muerte y desgracia- pregunto Lon calmada

-ambas- dijo Gaby calmado

- Gaby, Lon, se supone que el no debería saberlo- dijo Red señalando a su victima

-tranquila dudo mucho que importe después de todo lo mataras de todos modos- dijo Lon calmado

-Bueno supongo que en eso tiene razón- dijo Gaby apoyando en eso a Lon

-Bien y que sugieren-pregunto Red

-ni que fuera necesario después de todo creatividad es lo que te sobra- dijo Gaby calmado

- solo no causes demasiado desastre que luego Daddy se enoja- dijo Lon

-y si puedes, por favor apúrate que ya tenemos algo de sueño- dijeron ambos entre bostezos

-de acuerdo tratare de apurarme lo mas posible- dijo mientras caminaba a su victima y la agarraba del cuello para luego comenzar a arrancarle la lengua y a coserle los ojos para después comenzar a cortarle los dedos uno a uno y luego lo finalizo clavándole el cuchillo en la cabeza y perforando su cuello, rompiéndole la tráquea en el proceso, después de eso soltó el cuerpo sin vida y lo tiro junto a los otros cadáveres.

-bien mejor vamos a llevarlos con Hela para que se vayan a dormir-dijo Red mientras cargaba a Lon y a Gaby, justo en el momento en que el celular de Red comenzó a sonar con la canción Despega de Santaflow

-mandas- contesto Red calmada mientras Lon ponía el altavoz

-ya terminaste con ese sector- pregunto Hiccup del otro lado del teléfono

-pues claro primito este piso esta limpio- dijo Red calmada

-hola Daddy- dijeron Lon y Gaby medio dormidos

- hola enanos, se escuchan cansados- dijo Hiccup calmado

-si la tía Alex ya nos quiere mandar a dormir, y tío Hiccup dime a cuantos mataste- preguntaron ambos

- pues a varios después lo verán- dijo Hiccup calmado

-de acuerdo- dijeron ambos

- bueno Hiccup déjame llevar estos dos a dormir y luego terminamos el trabajo vale- dijo Alex colgando, mientras caminaba iba tarareando la misma melodía infantil esta vez acompañada por las voces de los peques

**Bueno si alguien llego asta aquí significa que lo hice medio decente esta vez y bueno en un par de review me pidieron a algún personaje para que sea la victima de Hiccup algunos quieren muerte a la rubia de Astrid y el siguiente cap lo hago durante esta semana así que en sus review pongan a quien quiere que mate y quien tenga mayor numero de votos será a quien Hiccup mate jeje**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien etto….. bueno… supongo que…. Ay rayos a quien engaño las dudas que deje en los anteriores caps. No me deja continuar la verdad me puse a leerlos y admito que si no fuera porque yo soy la que escribo hasta yo me confundiría con las loqueras que escribí así que como quiero evitar futuras confusiones(además de algunos regaños de una amiga mía que le el fic y me dio un sermón que apenas escuche sobre que deje algunas cosas que o no tienen lógica o coherencia o lo que sea a menos que sean explicadas) decidí primero aclararlas y luego subir el cap porque lo admito las cosas que tengo que aclarar y la incertidumbre de si alguien lo entenderá no permiten a mi loca imaginación concentrarse en un solo punto solo me pongo a divagar en vez de ir a esta historia así que para los que no entendieron varias cosas del fic les aconsejo leer esto tal vez les ayude o los confunda más la verdad depende de la interpretación de cada quien o de que tan bien lo explique yo jeje.**

**Sobre las relaciones aquí tanto familiares como amorosas.**

**Lo que ocurrió sobre la Confucio de que son Lon y Gaby de Hiccup (Dark) y Alex (Red): en primera Lon y Gaby son huérfanos y Hiccup y Alex son sus tíos, solo que al morir los padres de los pequeños ellos tomaron el papel de padres en las vidas de ambos (obviamente ambos sabes que el par de asesinos son sus tíos, porque si no imagínense ese trauma que tu padre tenga por amante a un dragón y que tu madre lo apoye y de paso tome fotos y demás, diablos creo que hasta a mí eso me causa un trauma o me uno a mi mama, alguna de dos).**

**Toothless y Hiccup: recuerdan eso que dije que posiblemente abría Toothcup pues mis lindas fujoshis y amantes de esta pareja, al fin me decidí y dije '' ya tengo varios borradores de esta pareja por que no incluir uno en este fic''**

**Lo repito por si a alguien no le quedó claro Hiccup y Alex son primos maternos la madre de cada uno son hermanas (en mi fic Valka tiene 3 hermanas, pero la madre de Alex al igual que su padre están muertos ok).**

**La relación con la familia paterna de Hiccup es horrible, ese lado de su familia lo mando al diablo (aún más después de la masacre que él y su prima están haciendo en el comienzo del fic).**

**Hiccup tiene un hermano menor de 11 años, también es hijo de Estoico, pero al igual que Hiccup su padre lo detesta ya que él quiere seguir el legado de su familia materna en lugar de la paterna (ya saben exterminar a esos asesinos que según ellos matan por puro gusto).**

**La razón por la cual Lon y Gaby le dicen mama y papa a Hiccup cuando están en público se debe por que al igual que los niños(no sé si lo abran notado, pero muchas veces los niños pequeños se ponen como celosos cuando ven que alguien se acerca mucho los que ellos más quieres sus madres, padres o en mi caso tías o tíos( jeje esto se me ocurrió mientras cuidaba a uno de mis sobrinitos y a unos hijos de unas primas mías, mi sobrinito se puso celoso y asía de todo para que dejara de ver a los demás niños, llego asta a quitarme los lentes y jalarme el cabello y no sé si estoy loca pero hasta casi me dice mami jeje, ese enano es celoso jajá) pero en fin la actitud de estos dos se debe a que no quieren que nadie se acerque a las dos personas que prácticamente los están criando además de darles tanto amor y un lugar donde vivir(eso y que los machos a veces se pasan de exagerados con la sobreprotección de lo que creen que les pertenece(buen ejemplo mi sobrino).**

**Sobre Hela: si alguien se acuerda en el primer cap donde aparece Hiccup la menciono a ella y a Toothless, ella al igual que Toot es una dragón específicamente una Furia Gélida, la furia gélida es como pariente medio lejano del furia nocturna, las diferencias que hay con el furia nocturna son que el gélida es de escamas blancas y de ojos azules zafiro, sus escamas le permiten confundirse con paisajes invernales, además de que al volar a gran altura puede ser confundida fácilmente con una nube(y como la gente le presta tanta atención a las nubes), otra diferencia son sus disparos estos en lugar de explotar como el del nocturna este congela todo lo que toca, además de que si quiere puede manipular su propio hielo para que tome la forma que quiere momentos después de que este sale de su cuerpo, en lo demás se parece mucho al furia nocturna. Su relación con Alex es que ellas dos son como hermanas Hela siempre la esta acompañando y es algo sobreprotectora con los que quieres cuando personas que tienen malas intenciones se les acercan, además de que a veces apoya al instinto fujoshi de Alex y la ayuda a molestar a Hiccup y Toothless**

**Las faltas ortográficas: son algo que tratare de arreglar poco a poco, pero les pido algo de paciencia sé que a veces no la merezco pero yo suelo escribir es de noche y con el insomnio que tengo hasta con el auto corrector se me pasan algunas palabras, **

**Los diálogos y descripciones: la verdad trato de ser lo más específica posible, pero la verdad es que de tanto ver anime, series, películas, etc. (la mayoría en otro idioma, ya que casi nunca encuentro en español de broma y las de la tele), a veces mi imaginación me da algunos diálogos con media oración que si en japonés o algún idioma inventado o alguno que no me acuerdo y bueno a veces me toca o inventar un nuevo dialogo o buscar por el traductor lo que significa y con eso de que invento palabras pues se imaginan como se pone la cosa. Las descripciones bueno en eso no tengo mucha excusa siempre termino o explicando muy poco o termino hasta mencionando la mierdita de la mosca en la motita de polvo que está en el peluche sobre la mesa del segundo piso de la casa de tres plantas**

**Eso me recuerda que ay expresiones o palabras que escribiré en algún otro idioma ¿no creyeron que estas hermosas masacres se quedarían restringidas a Berk verdad?. No señor aquí algunas escenas se harán en otros países y hasta en el mismo infierno, el cielo y el inframundo (que se supone que es el lugar donde viven los creepypasta y los personajes de la mayoría de las películas de terror o al menos es ahí donde casi siempre se dice que es donde viven cuando te pones a investigar sobre ellos)**

**Apariciones especiales: **

**Algunos de los creepypasta más famosos y los menos famosos también(mayormente pondré a mis favoritos pero, pueden decirme algún creepypasta yo los investigare lo más que pueda y veré si los puedo incluir o si encajan con lo que tengo para la historia )**

**Personajes míos que aparecen en algunas de mis otras historias solo los que crea que pueden dar un poco de trama o emoción a los cap, o alguna aventura de un solo capitulo o dos ya saben para darle algo de humor o romance a esto**

**Personajes de las películas y los libros ustedes digan yo investigo y veo si puedo hacer algo.**

**Y bueno la verdad creí que esto no me tomaría más de 500 o 600 palabras, pero bueno eso suele pasarme creo que algo durara x cosa y termina o cortándose o alargándose jeje, pero en fin no olviden comentar y decirme si tengo alguna falta o hay algo que no entiendan yo tratare de aclarárselos ya sea por la parte del comienzo del cap o por PM yo tratare de ver como se los explico, ya saben que cada crítica constructiva ayuda a mejorar el fic y a que este sea de mejor calidad además de que esos review se sienten solos ya que hay tan poquitos ayúdenlos y denles más compañía de reviews con los cuales puedan socializar un poco anda no sean malitos( Max: oye enana mejor deja de hacerles ojos de cachorrito, que ya estas asustando a los pocos que te hablamos sin temor. Yo: hay pero que aguado eres Max, y bueno este es Max una de las voces de mi cabeza porque si hay más y si les di nombre se me hiso feo decirle solo voces y a este idiota a veces le encanta interrumpir cuando hablo. Max: es que a veces te trancas cuando explicas algo) **

**Bueno con esto terminan las aclaraciones por hoy se despide ALEXME.S Bye, Sayonada y demás**


End file.
